Son étoile
by une inconnue13
Summary: Heu... semblant de sasunaru... OCC - UA Sasuke a toujours été seul. Il a effacé son monde et va trouver son Univers. Résumé nul, histoire chelou, cherchez pas à comprendre... Lisez ! (et commentez...)
1. Son étoile

Il traînait les pieds dans les couloirs. Il était seul, et pourtant, il se faisait bousculé par tout un tas d'élèves bruyants et excités qui allaient à contre sens, presque en courant. Tous pressés de rejoindre leur chez-eux, de voir leur famille, de dormir dans leur chambre, d'être accueillis dans la chaleur d'un foyer. Mais Sasuke ne les voyait pas, ne les entendait pas, ne les sentait pas, ne voulait pas tout ça. Parce que le simple fait d'accepter leur existence insinuerait en lui des sentiments qu'il a oublier, qu'il veut oublier. Il serait jaloux, triste, envieux, désespéré, et plus que tout, il aurait cette boule au ventre qui ronge tout appelée Solitude. Tous connaissaient son histoire. Tous savaient d'où il venait, et ce que son frère avait fait. Cet enfant plein de vie avait tuer toute sa famille pour se suicider, laissant juste son jeune frère qui l'avait vu faire, dans l'incompréhension. Les gens n'ont cessé d'entouré le jeune orphelin, de le prendre en pitié. Puis, avec le temps, certains devinrent jaloux de toute cette attention portée au brun à cause d'un vulgaire nom et d'un stupide meurtre. Certains l'adoraient, le vénéraient, le mettaient sur un piédestal, d'autres le haïssaient, le provoquaient. Mais personne ne restait indifférant, personne ne le prenait pour un simple inconnue. Lassé de se surplus d'attention et de ce que cela engendrait en lui, Sasuke s'était renfermé sur lui même. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, sans s'y opposer. Il effaçait les présences inutiles. Et Kami-sama, qu'il y en avait des présences inutiles ! Il n'exprimait plus ses sentiments, le visage impassible et le regard vide. Jamais un sourire, jamais une expression trop extravagante. Hausser ou froncer les sourcils, et de légers rictus moqueurs de temps à autre, pas plus. Sa voix était plate, sans émotion. Tout en lui exprimait clairement une chose : l'indifférence. Certain prenaient ça pour du mépris. Peu importe. Sasuke ne connaît personne. Il ne s'intéresse à personne. Il erre dans ce monde sans voir. Il agit comme une machine, exécutant tout ce qui est attendu de lui à la perfection. Ne parlant que quand cela est réellement utile, autant dire le moins possible. Il était renfermé, perdu dans son monde et sa solitude, attendant la fraction de seconde qui signerait la fin de sa vie. Il ne s'occupait d'aucune manière particulière, pas d'activités, pas de préférences, il ne se plongeait pas dans la musique, ne perdait pas son temps à lire, et encore moins à écrire. Il était vide. Seize ans, à la veille du bac scientifique et de longues études prometteuses devant lui, à la tête d'une fortune monstre, et déjà vide. Il se demandait parfois s'il vivait encore, tellement les journées était inutiles, sans importance. Comment faisait-il pour marcher, encore aujourd'hui ? Si personne ne le tirait vers la haut, il se serait allonger dans un coin de rue et se serrait laissé dépérir. Peut-être même aurait-il oublier de respirer, qui sait ?

Comme tous les soirs, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il se rend sur le toit du lycée. C'est bête de laisser cette porte ouverte, mais au moins, il n'a pas à supporter cet horrible orphelinat. Personne ne l'a jamais adoptés, tous repoussés par son côté froid. Il arrive enfin au dernier étage. Il n'y a plus personne, le lycée va fermé et les femmes de ménage vont s'activer, comme tous les soirs. Il passe la porte et la referme, sans un bruit. Et comme à son habitude, il se dirige vers le bord, du côté du couché de soleil.

Mais il se fige. Là, devant lui, quelqu'un. Qui peut bien venir ici à une heure pareille, à par lui ? Il hésite à faire demi-tour, mais se décide finalement à venir au côté de cette personne s'accouder au muret. La personne, du peu qu'il en a vue en passant, se tient droite, son regard plonger dans l'infini du ciel. C'est un garçon, du même âge que lui, vraisemblablement, blond aux yeux bleus, la peau hâlé. Une brise vient remuer les cheveux de Sasuke qui les remets à leur place. Il regarde le soleil descendre petit à petit, comme tout les soirs. L'autre ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué et ne bouge pas.

Mais très vite, trop vite au goût de Sasuke, le soleil disparaît, ne laissant que la nuit étoilée. Il se retourne donc, toujours les coudes sur le muret et soupire en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière pour fixer les astres. Finalement, il ramène son regard sur le garçon qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Un vent frais se lève et provoque un frisson à Sasuke.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ?

L'autre fronce les sourcils et baisse son regard vers Sasuke. Il le fixe dans les yeux un long moment avant de secouer la tête en souriant comme s'il venait de penser une connerie et relève les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait trois jours que Sasuke n'avait pas prononcer un mot hormis les quelques politesses habituelles, puis, quand enfin il prend l'initiative de s'intéresser à quelqu'un, on l'ignore. Elle est belle celle-là !

\- Je t'ai posé une question.

Sa voix reste calme, plate, inexpressive. Cette fois, le garçon le regarde avec surprise, écarquillant les yeux. Il ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- Heu… Tu… Tu me vois ?

\- Évidemment, baka. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

L'autre resta interdit devant cette réponse. Sasuke, intrigué par cette étrange attitude, décide de s'intéresser de plus près au jeune homme.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Na… Naruto…

\- Sasuke.

\- Enchanté, Sasuke, répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Soudain, Sasuke se sentit étrange. Depuis quand son nom n'avait-il pas été prononcé aussi simplement, avec chaleur, sans pitié, sans haine, sans rien d'autre qu'une chaleureuse intonation, comme un accueil, comme si on l'attendait là, pour ce qu'il était, pas pour son nom ou se qu'il avait vécu, juste pour lui.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Sasuke en avait oublié sa question de départ. Ils regardèrent tout les deux le ciel étoilé pendant un temps indéfinissable, qui semble, à leurs yeux, n'avoir ni commencement ni fin. Naruto avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres, une étincelle dansant au fond des yeux.

Puis, quand Sasuke sentit la fatigue le gagner, il partit, comme tout les soirs. Et l'autre se jura d'être là le lendemain.

Et il y fut. Encore et encore. Tout les soirs, Sasuke passait, ils se disaient bonsoir et contemplaient le ciel. Naruto était toujours là le premier, inlassablement debout, sans bouger, et regardait toujours Sasuke partir. Celui-ci s'accoudait toujours à ses côtés, lui tournant le dos pour voir le coucher de soleil, puis se retournaient, toujours accoudé, et levait les yeux sur la voûte céleste. Au fil des jours, ils commencèrent à échanger quelques mots. Ils apprenaient pas à pas à se connaître. Ou plutôt, Sasuke lui confiait ses malheurs, ses heures sombres, et Naruto monologuait sur des récits et autres anecdotes, évitant toujours dans dire plus sur sa vie. Il avait toujours ce sourire et laisser des éclats de rires remplir la nuit à ses propres blagues. Sasuke ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer son manque de neurone à l'aide de jolis surnoms affectueux tels que baka, dobe, ou usuratonkashi. Mais ses insultes éveillaient un fou rire chez Naruto qui lui renvoyait la balle avec des teme et des baka. Sasuke se rendait peu à peu compte de ce qui venait de se créer entre eux. Il avait enfin un « ami ». C'était si étrange. Il n'en avait jamais eu. Et un soir, Naruto lui confia que, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'en avait jamais eu non-plus. C'est ce jour là que Naruto vit le premier sourire sur le visage pâle de Sasuke. Depuis quand, depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait une chose aussi simple ? Évidemment, ce n'était pas un sourire flamboyant, comme ceux de son camarade, s'était mince, presque imperceptible. Juste le coin des lèvres qui se soulève et celles-ci un peu plus fines encore qu'à leur habitude. Naruto s'en émerveilla, puis, se reprenant, lui fit remarquer que monsieur l'insensible se ramollissait, ce qui lui valu un énième grognement accompagné d'un regard noir. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, les regards se faisaient plus tendres, certaines paroles plus douces. Leurs rencontres dans le secret de la nuit respiraient le calme, elles étaient paisibles, souvent coupées de long silence où ils reprenaient leur contemplation des astres. Naruto ne changeait jamais de place, et Sasuke ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Ils n'avaient jamais eu un seul contact, et se n'était pas pour déplaire à l'un ou à l'autre. Sasuke n'a jamais été une personne très tactile.

Les jours s'écoulaient, gouttes se fondant dans la flaque de leur vie. Les jours devinrent des semaines, les semaines devinrent des mois. Rien ne venait tourmenter leur quotidien ou changer leurs habitudes alors qu'ils se découvraient, se confiaient.

Ce soir là, c'était un soir comme les autres. Les discussions diverses et variés, quelques rires, de légers sourires, deux trois insultes… Des silences. Encore un silence. Sasuke venait de confier sa répugnance pour les contacts physiques. Naruto le fixait en souriant tristement. Alors, Sasuke se sentit fou quand il fut pris de l'envie de prendre la main de cet être en face de lui. Il la devinait douce, chaude, apaisante. Alors sa main parti toute seule, concrétiser cette folie. La tête légèrement penché sur le côté, son regard sombre sur cette main à la peau hâlée, Son bras se tendant lentement pour saisir le membre. Naruto le regardait dans les yeux, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il aurait voulu lui tendre cette main, prendre la sienne. Mais Sasuke sursauta très légèrement et retira sa main quand celle-ci, au lieu de rencontrer la peau du jeune homme, disparu derrière. Il leva un regard qui devait être interrogateur sur Naruto.

\- Je suis mort, Sasuke.

Celui-ci essayait de prendre les mots, de les mettre dans le bon ordre, de trouver un sens, un vrai sens. Il cherchait la blague, mais Naruto était trop sérieux en disant cela. Il cherchait une explication dans le regard de l'autre. Mais la réalité ne semblait pas lui venir, il ne semblait pas comprendre une phrase aussi simple.

\- Je suis mort.

Les mots furent comme des gifles. Son estomac se tordit, il sentit quelque chose en lui se briser.

Naruto soupira, puis, sans lâcher son sourire, fit un pas, puis un autre pour se retrouver aux côtés de Sasuke, tourné vers l'horizon, son regard ne distinguant que quelques mèches corbeaux et le début de la nuque de Sasuke, se perdant dans sa veste noire. Alors, il expliqua. Sasuke ne se retourna pas, ne l'interrompis pas une seule fois.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je erre ici. Personne ne me voyait jamais, avant toi. Je ne t'avait rien dit, je ne voulait pas que… Que tu me regarde différemment. Au début, je trouvait ça merveilleux de pouvoir passer partout, tout entendre, tout découvrir. Mais très vite, je me sentit seul. Je ne me souviens plus de ma vie d'avant. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir eu une vie avant. Je crois que, quand je suis mort, je devait avoir à peu près ton âge. Je ne saurait pas te dire depuis combien de siècle je me balade dans se monde. J'ai eu le temps d'en faire plusieurs fois le tour, d'apprendre tout un tas de choses inutiles. Je me souviens même de l'année ou je me suis mis en apnée pendant onze mois. De toute façon, je ne respire pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'avoir l'air qui passe dans ses poumons. Je ne sais pas non-plus ce qu'est le froid ou le chaud. Je ne ressens rien, je vois tout sauf moi. Je ne peux pas me voir moi-même. Je ne peux pas non-plus toucher les objets qui m'entourent. Aucun moyens d'exprimer ma présence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce que vous appelez les odeurs. Je ne connais pas la douleur. En vérité, je ne touche même pas le sol, et je pourrais aller sur le Soleil que je ne brûlerais pas les yeux. Et puis un jour, je suis venu ici voir le coucher de soleil. Et tu est venu toi aussi. Je n'ai pas compris quand tu m'as parlé. Puis finalement, même si tu ne parlait pas, tu savait que j'existais, alors je suis revenu. En fait, je reste ici depuis quelques temps. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Sasuke se tourna et fixa lui aussi l'horizon. Et, sans réfléchir, il se mit à parler de ce que faisait toute ces sensations inconnues à Naruto. Il ne cherchait pas plus d'explications, il avait eu sa preuve. Il décrivit également à Naruto ce à quoi il ressemblait. Il prenait le temps de tout lui raconter.

Mais assez vite, l'heure ou Sasuke avait l'habitude de partir arriva. Alors il se décolla du muret, se dirigea d'un pas lent mais assuré vers la porte. Une fois devant, il s'arrêta, et se tourna vers Naruto qui ne s'était même pas retourné pour le regarder partir, comme il le faisait tout les soirs. Et il se dit qu'il était vraiment fou ce soir quand il tendit sa main vers Naruto.

\- Viens.

Mais Naruto ne se fit pas prier. En quelques enjambés, il rejoignit Sasuke, et ensemble, ils rentrèrent à l'orphelinat.

Naruto passa ses journées à découvrir le brun et son environnement. Il passait ses journées à ses côtés, commentant tout et n'importe quoi. Il monologuait et occupait l'Uchiwa pendant les cours ou celui-ci s'ennuyait. Naruto restait également la nuit, regardant le visage détendu de Sasuke qu'il trouvait tout simplement adorable quand il dormait. Naruto parvenait maintenant à lui soutirer des micro-sourires et des ricanements légers grâce à certaines répliques bien placées qui pouvaient surgir n'importe quand. Si bien que beaucoup de gens se retournaient en entendant le si impassible Sasuke « rire » tout seul. Les filles se disputaient les mérites de se relâchement de la part du jeune homme, ce qui les rendaient encore plus pathétiques qu'avant et incitait Naruto à commenter encore et encore les « pouffiasses » qui entouraient Sasuke. Ils avaient beau passer leur journée ensemble, ils continuaient tout de même à se rendre sur le toit pour leur étrange rituel. Alors que n'importe qui se serait lassé d'avoir la même personne à ses côtés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, eux au contraire en étaient que plus heureux. Ils étouffaient leur ennuie avec la présence de l'autre, et Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à s'habituer à l'invisibilité du blond. Il n'avait jamais réessayé de le toucher. Pas que l'envie l'en manque, loin de là, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait peur de se rappeler cette dure réalité, cette phrase si simple et si douloureuse. « Il est mort ». Il se contentait de sa présence. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer. Imaginer le contact de sa peau avec la sienne. Imaginer son odeur. Imaginer Naruto dans la vie de tout les jours, bien réel, bien vivant. Puis, vint le jour de la discussion sur une chose qui préoccupait particulièrement Sasuke vis à vis de son ami. Ils étaient, comme à leur habitude, à regarder les étoiles, le nez en l'air, et c'est sans baisser son regard sur Naruto que Sasuke posa la question :

\- Dis, Naruto… Et pour, les sentiments ?

Pas besoin de plus pour que Naruto comprenne exactement où voulait en venir son ami. Il gardait également le regard planter dans le ciel pour lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ressens tout autant qu'un autre, je crois. Il m'arrive d'être triste, mélancolique, joyeux, dégoûté, en colère… Je pense même pouvoir aimer. Mais je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire, ce sentiment n'a pas vraiment de signification à mes yeux. Après tout, personne ne m'a jamais aimé et je n'ai jamais eu personne à aimer.

\- Hn.

\- Et toi, tu as déjà aimé ?

\- Mes parents, je crois. Et mon frère, avant… l'incident. Et puis… non, je crois que c'est tout. Sinon, je n'ai jamais trouver personne à aimer, qui semblait le mériter.

\- Oh…

Ils ne parlèrent plus de ça. La vie continuait, ils appréciaient chaque instant. Sasuke était en apparence plus ouvert, mais en réalité, il n'avait jamais été aussi renfermé. Son monde été réduit à Naruto. Il refusait toujours de croire que Naruto pouvait ne pas exister. Mais il n'en parlait à personne. Il n'y avait que lui et Naruto. C'était leur Univers avec le ciel et les étoiles au bout du regard.

Un soir, Sasuke était, comme à son habitude, allongé dan son lit sur le dos, le regard sur le plafond blanc, mains sur le ventre, les yeux fermés. Naruto était installé sur la tête de lit, jambes croisés, et fixait Sasuke. Tout était comme d'habitude. Ils étaient là, à écouter le silence qui bourdonne dans les oreilles. Puis, sans un mot, Sasuke se redressa. Il se tourna vers Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux. Le temps était comme figé. Ils auraient pu rester toute la nuit à se regarder ainsi, l'un impassible, l'autre souriant. Sasuke savait, il savait que c'était impossible. Toucher Naruto, c'est comme effleurer une étoile. Et pourtant… il se rapproche, se penche, les yeux fermés. Il voudrait les sentir, que Naruto ne soit pas qu'une illusion. Il aimerait tellement… Il voudrait goûter ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il voudrait sentir cette main dans son dos. Il voudrait sa présence. Et à ce moment là, les yeux fermés et si proche de la seule personne qu'il a laissé entrer dans son monde, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul. Alors il ouvre les yeux, et colle leurs fronts, Sans vraiment le faire. Il plonge son regard onyx dans ce bleu si changeant qu'il connaît par cœur. Ensemble, ils tourne leur regard vers leurs mains, et les lient, croisant les doigts, effleurant effleurant. Ils se cherchent. Ne se trouvent pas. Aucun mot ne trouve sa place. Ils finissent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, continuant à chercher un quelconque moyen de contact. Et s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si proches et si loin en même temps. A la porté du regard, mais pas des mains. Naruto est son étoile. Celle qu'il cherchera tout les jours. Celle qui vivra plus longtemps. Celle qu'il espère rejoindre dans le ciel.

Son étoile.


	2. Etoile filante, étoile éternelle

Quelqu'un m'avait demandé une suite, et j'avais eu une vague idée... Mais je n'avait pas du tout prévu de finir comme ça xD Possible troisième partie si l'inspiration me vient...

Je remercie au passage tout mes lecteurs, et aussi pour toutes les reviews déjà postés et à venir... Voilà, et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Dans les cuisines d'un petit bar restaurant, une petite bandes d'amis étaient tout excités. Chôji avait fait un gâteau, une forêt noire, spécialement pour l'occasion, avec de fines décoration en chocolat blanc. Kiba sautaient partout avec un briquet à la main, se faisant engueulé par Sakura qui lui conseillait de faire attention, avec l'appareil photo en main. Shikamaru avait la tête posée sur la table et murmurait des « Galère ! » en soupirant alors que Temari, sa petite ami plantait les bougies sur le gâteau. Une fois les bougies allumées et le gâteau placé devant le concerné de cette fête improvisée, tous se placèrent autour et entamèrent d'un air joyeux...

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! … Joyeux anniversaire ! … Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke ! … Joyeux anniversaire !

Celui-ci affichait sont éternel air blasé alors qu'il pensait, répétait et rerépétait son vœux encore et encore dans sa tête jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne. Tout les ans, il faisait le même. Et tout les ans, rien n'arrivait. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir, le rêve le consumant peu à peu. Sans prévenir, il souffla un grand coup sur les bougies qui s'éteignirent toutes en même temps.

Le silence court laissa place à des applaudissements et cris de joies. Kiba lui donnait un tape amicale dans le dos.

\- J'espère que t'as fait le vœux d'avoir une petite amie cette année !

Sakura râlait car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre la photo, mais son sourire montrait qu'elle s'en fichait bien, dans le fond. Chôji découpa le gâteau et tous entamèrent leur part avec gourmandise. Sauf Sasuke qui fixait son assiette toujours avec la même tête. Il laissa son regard glissé vers les vingt-six bougies à peine consumées qui gisait à côté du reste de gâteau. Vingt-six ans. C'était la dixième fois qu'il faisait ce vœu. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il avait rencontré son étoile. Dix ans qu'il l'aimait en silence. Dix ans qu'il cherchait encore et encore son odeur et sa peau alors qu'il était là, juste à côté de lui quand ils dormaient. Parfois même un peu en lui. Après tout, il le traverse comme on traverse l'air ambiant. C'est si douloureux d'y repenser. Pendant dix ans, la même phrase tonnait dans sa tête, lui rappelant la fatalité de sa situation. « Il est mort. » Et rien, jamais rien ne changera cette réalité. Et encore moins les vœux stupides d'anniversaire. Il était condamné à finir sa vie seul accompagné d'un être inexistant aux yeux des autres. C'était pire encore que sa solitude passé.

Il finit par attaquer sa part de gâteau sans grand enthousiasme, ne répondant pas aux sourires lui étant adressés. C'est à peine s'il remarquait la présence de ses collègues qui se disaient ses amis.

En dix ans, les choses avaient bien changés.

 _Quelques années plus tôt..._

Sasuke avait finit ses grandes études et décroché un très bon diplôme qui lui permettait de travailler dans la plus grande entreprise du pays, qui est elle-même venue lui proposé un poste. Mais après une courte semaine de réflexion, il déclina. Il ne voulait pas étouffer dans un bureau. Alors un soir, il s'était rendu dans un petit bar restaurant qui été bondé. Naruto l'accompagnait, comme à son habitude et il s'installa sur un tabouret du bar en commandant une boisson quelconque à une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Naruto s'était « assis » à ses côtés et commentait encore les clients et les serveurs qui s'agitaient dans tout les sens pour satisfaire tout le monde. Son verre arriva vite, et la jeune fille lui fit un sourire charmeur, ses yeux verts pétillants.

\- Tu ne la trouve pas mignonne ? En plus, tu as l'air de lui plaire !

Il tourna son regard vers un Naruto tout sourire et revint sur son verre en secouant la tête, les yeux au ciel. Non, il ne la trouvait pas mignonne. Elle était comme les autres, juste une cruche de plus à ses pieds.

Il resta longtemps assis là à écouté Naruto monologuer, esquissant de temps en temps quelques sourires en coin.

Il pensait beaucoup à sa relation avec ce dernier. Il l'aimait, il en était certain, mais il ne savait pas ce que ressentait Naruto. Certes, ils s'étaient « embrassés » et « enlacés » des nuits entière à l'époque du lycée, mais bien vite les contacts furent rompus. Ça c'était arrêté aussi vite et naturellement que ça avait commencé. Comme si ce n'était qu'une période pour se prouver qu'on n'est pas fou et qu'il y a bien quelqu'un juste là, même s'il semble si loin. Mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à oublier Naruto. Pourtant, celui-ci faisait tout pour lui trouvé une compagne. Il recherchait activement la future madame Uchiwa qui ferait le bonheur de Sasuke. Et lui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait bien essayé un ou deux rendez-vous, mais dès que la jeune fille posait ses lèvres sur les siennes ils trouvait des excuses et partait, au plus grand désespoir que son « ami ? » invisible.

Bref, il était là, devant son verre à faire des bulles comme un gamin en écoutant d'une oreille les commérages de Naruto. Il se gorgeait tout les jours des seules choses qu'il connaissait de lui, c'est à dire son physique et le son de sa voix. Il posa son verre vide quand la jeune fille refit son apparition avec le même sourire.

\- Vous voulez autre chose ?

\- Un autre verre, s'il-vous-plaît…

\- Tout de suite !

Il remarqua alors que le restaurant était presque vide. Il n'avait rien mangé, et pourtant n'avait pas faim. La jeune fille revint avec sa commande en hurlant à un certain Kiba de ne rien casser en faisant la plonge. Elle engagea ensuite la conversation avec son client. Sasuke l'écoutait à moitié et ils furent rejoints par plusieurs serveurs. Sasuke était le dernier client et le centre d'intérêt de trois personnes. Apparemment, la jeune fille du bar s'appelait Sakura, et les deux serveurs Temari et Shikamaru, qui, au moment où une quatrième personne les rejoignit tout sourire, s'embrassaient fougueusement.

Le quatrième semble être le fameux Kiba. Il s'essuie les mains avec un torchon et se présente comme étant l'assistant du cuisinier.

\- Au fait, vous ne chercheriez pas du travail ? On est un peu débordés ici, et il nous manquerait un serveur…

\- Kiba ! Hurla Sakura en lui tapant à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Oui, je cherche en effet du travail.

Et ainsi fut. Il découvrit une petite bande d'amis pleins de joie de vivre et se retrouva très vite au poste de serveur. Et il n'est jamais parti.

\- Sasuke ! Si tu savais comme j'aimerai goûter ce gâteau !

C'est la voix d'un Naruto bavant devant le dit gâteau qui le ramena au présent. Il soupira et finit sa part.

\- Je sais…

\- Sasuke ? Tu parles encore tout seul ? Demande Sakura.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est son ami imaginaire ! Cri Kiba en sautant sur le dos de Sakura pour entourer son cou de ses bras.

\- Pff… Et pourquoi pas un revenant tant que t'y est !

Sasuke est le seul à entendre les éclats de rires de Naruto. Il replonge dans son assiette vide, tapotant dessus avec sa cuillère.

La soirée fut longue. Trop longue au goût de Sasuke.

Il laisse échapper un long soupire alors qu'il s'écroule sur son lit encore tout habillé. Il est à peine rentré dans son petit appartement, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui, et se dirigeant à l'aveugle vers sa chambre, ne voyant pas l'utilité d'allumer la lumière.

Comme à son habitude, il se glisse sous les draps toujours tout habillé, et ne fait même pas attention à la fenêtre laissée ouverte le matin même pour aérer. Naruto « s'allonge » à ses côtés toujours avec le même sourire.

Il n'a pas changé. Il ressemble toujours au lycéen de seize ans. Et plus le temps passe, plus Sasuke a l'impression de devenir pédophile. Il sait très bien pourtant que Naruto est bien plus âgé que lui. Sauf que lui à bien changé. Il n'a plus ses traits d'adolescent. Son visage n'en ait que plus froid, les cernes sont apparues sous ses yeux, cause d'insomnies fréquentes, et son regard se fait de plus en plus vide chaque jours.

Plus le temps passe et plus la réalité de sa situation le frappe. Son cœur se serre en pensant que cela fait bien trois ans qu'il n'a plus tendu sa main à Naruto. Un geste si simple et qu'il faisait si souvent. Effleurant lentement l'endroit où devrait être ses doigts. C'était son dernier contact volontaire. Et cela faisait trois ans.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il lui fallait une solution, passer à autre chose. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées, tournant le dos à Naruto qu'il ne vit pas et surtout ne sentit pas se rapproché pour se serrer comme il pouvait contre lui, un sourire triste sur le visage. Non, cela ne pouvait définitivement plus durer.

Ce samedi, le service était finit. Il était vingt et une heure et c'est encore une fois en cuisine que les amis trinquèrent un nouvel événement. Shikamaru et Temari avait décidés de se marier. La discussion était très animée et Sasuke finit par en être le sujet principal. On lui demandait encore des précisions sur sa vie sentimentales, son premier baisé, et Kiba, dans sa grande délicatesse, et aidé par quelques verres d'alcool, lui demanda même comment il avait trouvé sa première fois. Naruto rigolait à plein poumons et lui rappelait avec le sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de première fois.

\- Allé Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui dire que tu es un petit vierge encore à la recherche du grand amour ?!

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Entre tout les événements, tout ce à quoi ce résumé sa vie, il allait craquer, il le savait…

\- Toi… Ta gueule !

Tous sursautèrent au ton de Sasuke. Naruto en perdit son sourire et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Ce qui ne va pas ?! Tu me demande ce qui ne va pas ?! Mais putain ! T'es le pire baka de la planète Terre !

Les autres le voyaient s'adresser au vide. Lui répondre. Plus personne ne riaient. Tous s'inquiétaient.

\- Heu… Sasuke… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement vers Sakura, un air perdu sur le visage.

\- Tu crois qu'il a vraiment un ami imaginaire ? Souffla Kiba en se penchant à l'oreille de Sakura.

\- Je…

Sasuke se rassit en soupirant.

\- C'est… En fait…

\- Non ! Sas' ! Tu avait promis de ne rien dire !

\- Je dis si je veux, d'accords ?! Là, dans le coin de la pièce, assit sur la plaque électrique, il y a Naruto. Un… Un mort.

\- Ouah… Sasuke, t'es sérieux là ?

\- Kiba, espèce de crétin ! Comme si les fantômes existaient ! Tu vois bien qu'il nous fait une blague !

\- C'est pas une blague, Temari.

L'intervention de Shikamaru laissa place à un silence. Il soupira avec un petit galère et finit le verre qu'il avait en main.

\- Naruto est bel et bien ici.

\- Oh… Shika participe à la blague ! Je pensais pas que vous aviez de l'humour, vous deux !

Les deux soupirèrent en même temps. Shikamaru se tourna vers Naruto, le regardant dans les yeux avec un léger sourire aux coin des lèvres.

\- Tu es là depuis le début. Même au bar, le premier jour.

\- Sas'… dit Naruto tout bas sans lâcher le regard de Shikamaru. Tu crois qu'il me voit vraiment.

\- Évidemment que je te vois vraiment !

Sasuke regarda Shikamaru, surpris.

\- Comment…

\- Je n'ai aucune explication. C'est… Galère…

Il lâche le dernier mot dans un soupire et se laisse tomber sur une chaise les yeux fermés.

\- Génial ! Sas', ton copain le génie est vraiment pas très utile sur ce coup là… finit par dire Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse de toute façon ? C'est pas lui qui va te ramener à la vie…

Sur ces mots crachés amèrement, Sasuke se lève et part d'un pas pressé.

Naruto le suit presque immédiatement, lui demandant où il va.

Un grand silence s'installe. C'est Kiba qui finit par le rompre.

\- Heu… Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ?

Tous se tournent vers Shikamaru, toujours sur sa chaise.

\- Ah… C'est vraiment galère l'amour…

Et les regards ne s'en font que plus interrogateurs.

La chambre est plongée dans le noir. La fenêtre est ouverte, laissant le vent frais passer dans la pièce. Le lit est encore fait, et un corps est étendu dessus, tout habillé, les yeux fermés, retenant les larmes. Derrière la porte fermée à clé, Naruto attend. Il sait qu'il peut facilement rentré dans la pièce, il veut des explications, mais il a peur des réactions de son… ami ? Colocataire ? Simple connaissance ? Il ne sait plus. Mais il voit bien que Sasuke est de plus en plus déprimé, mange et dort de moins en moins. Il le voit broyer du noir en permanence et ne semble pas intéressé par ses « amis ». Il aurait voulu lui remonter le morale, une simple main sur l'épaule, le prendre dans ses bras, lui montrer, lui prouver qu'il n'est pas seul. Mais il ne peut pas. Naruto a passé tant de temps dans ce monde qui semble ne pas être le sien et pourtant, il n'a jamais connu une souffrance pareille. Il n'a jamais été aussi triste de ne pas être comme les autres. Quand le mot « mort » à franchi les lèvres de Sasuke, c'est comme si on lui avait fendu l'âme, qu'on l'avait brisé, désarticulé. Il aurait voulu oublier cette étrange vérité et frapper un bon coup Sasuke pour lui prouver que non, il n'est pas vraiment mort. Mais il ne sait pas. Qu'est-il ? Un fantôme ? Une âme errante ? Le résultat d'une expérience bizarre ? Un humain génétiquement modifié, comme les fraises que Sasuke détestait tant mangé au self du lycée en les traitant d'OGM tellement elles étaient anormalement rouge ? Ah, qu'il en avait ri de ce genre de remarques… Ce qu'il aimerai que Sasuke lui parle encore de sa vie, de toute ses petites choses, ces petits détails qui l'amusent. Et aussi continuer à le découvrir, en savoir encore plus sur lui, sur sa famille, sur son enfance. Elles sont loin les années où Sasuke faisait encore attention à lui, ses années où, tout les soirs, ils… « s'embrassaient ? » Était-ce réellement des baisés ? Et que voulaient-ils dire tout ses faux contacts entre eux ? N'était-ce pas seulement une façon de se chercher ? Après tout, il n'y a jamais eu un seul ''je t'aime'' entre eux. Oui, Sasuke ne l'aimait sûrement pas… Peut-être même en avait-il marre de se faire suivre comme ça par Naruto ?

Non, Naruto ne sait vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça. Et il n'ose pas dire tout ce qu'il à sur le cœur à Sasuke. Il ne veut pas se faire jeter, il ne veut plus être seul. Et il voudrait comprendre Sasuke, l'aider. Il voudrait pouvoir poser sa main sur sa joue. Manger à ses côtés. Rire devant tous en même temps que lui. Se balader avec lui main dans la main. Et même s'il sait à quel point ça peut être horrible et ça pourrait paraître dégoûtant, oui, il aimerait lui faire l'amour. Lui montrer à quel point il l'aime, à quel point il est attaché à lui, à quel point il a besoin de lui. Dès qu'il passe un temps sans Sasuke, il a l'impression de s'effacer, de disparaître et ne plus exister. Et voir Sasuke grandir et se renfermer encore plus sur lui-même lui fait tellement mal qu'il ne saurait décrire la douleur causée. Si seulement, juste une nuit, il pouvait être vraiment à ses côtés. Combien de fois a-t-il prier tout les dieux existants pour que cela arrive ? Il sait que c'est impossible, qu'il est enfermé dans quelque chose, hors de ce monde où Sasuke vit. Parce que Sasuke vit vraiment lui. Il respire vraiment l'air ambiant, il peut sentir les odeurs, manger, boire, marcher, dormir, communiquer, et… mourir. Oui, il peut mourir, d'un instant à l'autre. A chaque fois qu'il traverse la route, une voiture peut perdre le contrôle. Il y a tellement de moyen de mourir. Ça fait tellement peur de ce dire qu'en un instant, tout son monde peut partir en fumée, que son étoile est une étoile filante. Juste un petit rayon de lumière loin de lui qu'il ne verras qu'une fois dans sa vie. Depuis quand n'ont-ils pas levé les yeux vers le firmament pour admirer toutes ces étoiles si inaccessibles ? Bien trop longtemps…

Il se décide, inspire du vide un grand coup, et fait un pas à travers la porte sans toucher le sol. En un rien de temps, il se retrouve dans la chambre fermé à clé. Les rideaux se soulèvent au grès du vent. Il aimerait le sentir, ce vent, contre sa peau, le caresser, le faire frissonner… Sasuke ne l'a pas vu, ne l'a pas entendu. En même temps, difficile de faire du bruit avec un simple pas dans le vide.

\- Sas' ?

Un grognement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'aimerai comprendre, Sasuke…

Un autre grognement. Il ne semble pas près à répondre.

\- Si je le pouvait, là, tout de suite, je te retournerai sur le dos, les deux mains sur les épaules pour te fixer droit dans les yeux. Je redresserais ton menton du bout du doigt quand tu détournerais le regard pour plonger le mien dans tes yeux. Je te giflerais si tu ne voulais pas me répondre. Et si tu pleurais, j'essuierais tes larmes. Si tu te mettait à rire, je rigolerais avec toi. Si je le pouvait, je te prendrais la main. Je mangerais avec toi, je marcherais à tes côtés, je chercherais ton odeur, je respirerais ton air, je te prendrais dans mes bras, je te chuchoterais des choses que personne ne doit entendre et mon souffle te ferais frissonner, j'aurais chaud avec toi, je serais malade avec toi, je souffrirais avec toi, je me blesserais avec toi, je resterais avec toi, et dans tes dernières heures, je tiendrais ta main en te disant à quel point tu va me manquer, et à quel point l'éternité risque d'être horrible sans toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir me voir. J'ai déjà croiser des gens qui me regardaient droit dans les yeux, me dévisageant. Je sais que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne veux pas. Je me fiche des autres à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Et-

Naruto s'arrête. Il avait fermé les yeux lors de sa tirade, des larmes translucide coulant sur ses joues et se perdant dans le vide. Il s'était emporté dans ses explications et il s'en voulait déjà. Il avait vraiment peur de la réaction de Sasuke. Mais en les rouvrant pour dire les trois mots interdits, il tombe sur Sasuke en larme à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il suffirait d'un rien pour que leurs nez se ''frôlent''. Il imagine même sentir le souffle chaud et saccader contre sa peau, contre ses lèvres. Il le sentirait presque, il voudrait savoir ce que ça fait, il voudrait pouvoir l'embrasser, là, maintenant, pour de vrai. Et c'est dans une grande frustration pour les deux que Sasuke franchi le vide entre lui et Naruto, qu'il voit ses propres lèvres frôler celles qu'il désire tant, qu'il imagine leur contact. Aucun n'ose fermer les yeux alors qu'ils cherchent encore le contact. Sasuke amène l'une de ses main sur la joue mouillée de larmes. Il aimerait les effacer. Naruto passe dans un geste plus de désespoir que de tendresse ses bras dans le dos de Sasuke. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils continuent une recherche qui dure déjà depuis dix ans. Dix ans que les sentiments grandissent, qu'ils ont l'impression d'être séparés par une vitre de verre, qu'ils ont beau tendre les bras, jamais ils n'atteindront l'autre. L'un est comme l'utopie de l'autre. Un rêve. Une étoile. Ils aimerait tant de choses. Mais surtout, ils s'aiment.

Naruto, dans un souffle qu'il ne souffle pas vraiment, chuchote un timide ''je t'aime'' contre les lèvres de… son ami ? Non, son étoile filante.

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable de baisers dans un vide frustrant, de caresse sur une peau si lointaine, d'une recherche de chaleur, ils s'allongent l'un à côté de l'autre, Sasuke le souffle court, les yeux fermés. Ils ont la main dans celle de l'autre, se superposant à la perfection, l'une encrée dans l'autre. Ils ne veulent pas rompre ce contact pourtant si futile. Ils ont si peur de se perdre. Un silence apaisant rempli l'espace. Seul le souffle léger du vent laisse un sifflement doux et intemporel s'introduire par la fenêtre.

Dans un souffle, Sasuke rompt ce silence :

\- On… On ne devrait pas s'aimer…

\- Pourquoi ?

Ils murmurent tout les deux, comme si élever la voix allait rompre l'instant et faire disparaître l'autre.

\- Ça nous détruits, on ne peut pas s'aimer.

\- Mais si je m'en vais, je ne serais plus rien, et toi, tu seras encore plus mort que je ne le suis, encore plus transparent et inaccessible. Alors autant se détruire ensemble, non ?

\- Tu vas souffrir…

\- Je sais, je souffre déjà.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je resterais toujours à tes côtés, autant que possible.

\- Moi, je ne pourrais pas.

\- On fera avec…

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

\- Dix ans…

\- Quoi ?

\- On a dix ans d'écart…

\- Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que tu as l'impression d'être pédophile juste à cause de mon apparence ?

\- Tu es un gamin !

\- J'ai au moins deux cents ans, je te signale… De nous deux, le pédophile, c'est moi !

\- J'aimerais…

\- Oui ?

\- Non, laisse tomber, c'est idiot…

\- Dit.

\- Non.

\- Je suis têtu.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Alors dit.

\- Non.

\- Dit.

\- Non…

\- Je peux y passer la nuit.

\- Et bien passe y la nuit…

\- Dit.

\- Non.

\- Allé, dit.

\- Non.

\- De quoi ? Tu aimerais quoi ? Pouvoir faire comme tout les autres couples ? S'embrasser pour de vrai ? Vivre ensemble pour de vrai ?

\- oui, oui… bien sûr mais…

\- Mais… ?

\- Non, c'est trop… pff…

\- De quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Sasuke… Tu me le dit si je te dit ce que moi j'aimerais ?

\- Hn…

\- J'aimerais… tefairel'amour…

\- Articule quand tu parles, usuratonkashi.

\- Te… faire l'amour.

Un grand silence s'installe. Naruto se mord la lèvre, se disant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le dire.

Sasuke rouvre les yeux et tourne lentement la tête vers Naruto qui déglutit difficilement, appréhendant la suite.

\- Moi aussi.

Naruto ne s'était jamais sentit si vivant qu'à ce moment là, le cœur menaçant de s'arracher de sa poitrine tant il bat fort. Il est sûr d'être aussi rouge que les tomates tant appréciés par Sasuke. Il tourne la tête et quand son regard croise celui de Sasuke dans lequel danse une petite lueur jamais vu encore, il sent que son cœur s'arrête momentanément. S'il avait du mourir pour de bon, la maintenant, sous ce regard, il ne l'aurait pas regretté. Mais son cœur se reprend bien vite pour faire un tour de balançoire, accélérant sa respiration sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cette fois, c'est certain, il est rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Et quand il voit Sasuke se rapprocher, son regard empli d'amour et de désir ne quittant pas le sien, sûrement dans le même état, il sans sa tête tourner pour la première fois. Ils vont oublier, pour une nuit, ils vont faire abstraction de cette étrange distance que la vie à mise entre eux. Sans un mot, sans un contact…

Sasuke a retrouvé son étoile, une étoile éternelle.

Naruto a son étoile filante…

Pour de vrai.

* * *

Ok, ok, on revient au même... Mais bon... Et puis, il faut profiter, Sasuke pleure !

Sasuke : Tu efface ce passage ou je te chidorise !

Moi : Mais oui... T'inquiète, je te prépare une loooongue fiction ou je vous torture tout les deux ! Bfwouahouahouah (encore mon subliiime rire machiavélique...)

Sasuke : Oui, enfin t'en ai qu'au premier chapitre de ta looooongue fiction...

Moi : Mouais, tu vas voir. Reviews ? (et désolé pour le délire...)


End file.
